The Curse of All Hallows Eve
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Ash, May and the gang get lost in the woods, what will happen when a bunch of ghost pokemon attack. Oh, and did I mention this is happening on Halloween. It spells trouble. Advanceshipping, AAMayL.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a two-shot I decided to do since Halloween is tomorrow. I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

* * *

Ash, May, Brock, and Max, were walking down an old beaten path, in search of a Pokémon Center.

"Hey Max, are you sure this is the right way to get to the Pokémon Center?" May asked her little brother.

"Yeah, that's what the PokéNav said." Max explained to his sister.

"Then, when will we be there?" Ash asked curiously.

"Um, before dawn." Max said nervously.

"DAWN!" Ash, May and Brock yelled.

"Well yeah, we have a long way to go."

"Ugh." they all groaned.

"Well, we shouldn't waste anytime," Brock said. "Let's get going."

Ash and May groaned they had wanted to spend there first Halloween as a couple at the Pokémon Center, rather than in the woods.

The group started walking down the dirt path, that lead them farther into the woods. As they continued walking they came to a fork in the path.

"Huh, I wonder which path we are supposed to take. Max check the PokéNav." May said.

"Uh, guys we have a problem, the PokéNav isn't picking up a signal." Max said.

"OH NO!" May exclaimed, "What are we going to do, I mean it was hard enough getting around here in the dark, now we have to wander around a forest on Halloween, this spells trouble!"

"Calm down May, we will make it through this I know." Ash said, he wrapped his fingers around hers and gave her hand a squeeze. She gave in and gave a deep sigh.

"Well, now the question is how are we going to get out of here?" Brock said.

"Um, here maybe we should," Ash started, but was interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

The group looked behind them to see a bunch of Ghost Pokémon charging towards May. May on the other hand was scared out of her mind and ran behind Ash.

"Pikachu thunderbolt it." Ash commanded.

"Pika… chuu." Pikachu roared. A wave of electricity shot out of the tiny electric mouse's body and the wave struck the Ghost Pokémon and they retreated back into the forest.

"Thanks buddy, you did great." Ash said while rubbing Pikachu under its chin. In return Pikachu let out a soft coo.

"So, now what do we do?" Max asked.

"Well, maybe we should split up." Ash suggested.

"SPLIT UP! That is the worst thing to do in a time like this." May shouted.

"Well May, right now we don't have any other choice." Brock started, "I guess we have to split up. Here are the groups Ash and May you go down the right path, me and Max will go down the left, and whoever gets there first can get Officer Jenny and go searching."

"Alright, let's go Ash." May said.

"Okay."

The group split off and started walking down there respected paths.

* * *

Ash and May were far down into the path, they were walking in pure silence. Ash decided he should break the ice.

"So May, what's up?" Ash asked.

"Um, the sky." May answered sarcastically.

Ash chuckled a bit. "Why is it that you make me smile in the worst situations." he asked.

"I don't know you tell me." she said and took a step towards Ash.

Ash held both of her hands, and May picked her head up. There lips were millimeters away when a strong, chilly breeze took them by surprise. May shivered a tad, but was welcomed into Ash's arms. She warmed up a bit, and then they started walking again.

They were still walking when they saw a Gengar step forward and in front of them. May stepped back a bit, and Ash put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. She calmed down a bit, and started rummaged through her fanny pack trying to find Beautifly's pokéball.

"Let's go, Grovyle." Ash said. In a flash of light a large green gecko pokémon appeared in front of Ash and May. The pokémon stuck a twig in his mouth signaling he was ready for battle.

"Go, Beautifly." May called. In a bright flash of light a butterfly Pokemon appeared, it spread out it's wings revealing bright colored wings, consisting of the colors, red, yellow and blue.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind on Gengar." May commanded. Beautifly's wings glowed a white color, then a grey wind appeared struck the Gengar.

After awhile the Gengar just shook it off.

"What!" May yelled.

"I guess this Gengar is very powerful, we have to be careful May." Ash called over to her.

"Alright Ash." May said.

"Ok, Grovyle use Leaf Blade." Ash said. Grovyle's wrists stared to glow a bright green color and struck the Gengar in the side. Gengar just shook it off just like Beautifly's Silver Wind.

"Uh oh." May said.

'_This isn't going to end up well, but we just have to win, we have to._' Ash thought.

**

* * *

Okay that was the first part of this two-shot, I just hope I can fit this into two chapters. Well, the next update will be tomorrow sometime, so be ready for that. See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**iAlright this chapter is going to have a lot of advanceshipping moments, so be prepared for that. I got some idea for this chapter on deviantart by one of the artists, I have no clue were it is cause I can't find it, but it gave me an idea. So here is the last chapter.**

"Ash we have no other choice, we are going to have to run." May said.

"Why May?" Ash questioned.

"Why do you think smart one. Our pokémon aren't strong enough and if we run we will get away." May explained.

"Okay, Grovyle return." Ash said recalling his grass type.

"You to Beautifly."

"Alright let's make a run for it." May said.

And with that they took off, they were running for a few seconds when May tripped.

"Ahh!" she yelled, before she knew her face hit dirt and she skid across the ground.

"May!" Ash called, and ran straight towards his girlfriend.

"May are you okay." Ash said his voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think I will live." May said and stood up, but the second she stood up, she fell back down with a thud.

"May, MAY! What's wrong?" Ash questioned.

"I…I think I twisted my ankle." She tried to stand up again, but gasped in pain due to her twisted ankle.

"May! Don't put pressure on it. Here I will carry you." Ash said and picked her up and into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and they set off.

A few minutes later Ash could feel May shiver in his arms.

"May you cold?" Ash asked.

"No I am fine." she shivered.

"May you are freezing c'mon take my jacket." Ash said.

"No Ash, I'm fine just keep walking." She protested. He decided not to continue the conversation and picked up the pace, the sooner they got to a Pokémon Center, the sooner May could get help.

As they continued walking Ash saw a bunch of Ghost Pokémon in front of them.

"Uh Oh." He said.

"Ash what is it?" May asked.

"Um… Nothing." Ash responded.

"That obviously means something." May said and looked up.

When she saw the Ghost Pokémon she clutched Ash's shirt and buried her face in his chest. He caressed her hair in away to calm her down and started running in the other direction.

'_I wonder how Brock and Max are doing, I hope they aren't in the same epidemic._' Ash thought.

Suddenly Ash felt May tighten up.

"May, what's wrong." Ash asked.

"Nothing, I just feel funny." May answered.

"Maybe you should shut your eyes; we will be at the Pokémon Center, before you know it." Ash said.

"Okay." She said, and before she could see anything else she fell asleep.

Ash started wandering around the woods until he saw a big hill, '_Maybe if I get up there I can see the Pokémon Center._' Ash thought and ran up to the top of the hill. When he reached the top he looked around, he saw trees, trees, and more trees, until he could see a bright light. Going up on his tip-toes he could see a bright pink P on the top of a roof. '_Yes, a Pokémon Center, I got to hurry.'_ He started running down the hill and into the clearing where the Pokémon Center lied.

"Nurse Joy!" He yelled while running in the building.

"What is it?" the pink haired nurse asked.

"My girlfriend, she twisted her ankle. Can you help her?" Ash set May down on the couch and walked over to Nurse Joy.

"I will do all I can. For now we just have to get her in a room." Nurse Joy said while fetching a stretcher. "Can you lift her on here?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash answered and lifted his girlfriend onto the stretcher, and Nurse Joy wheeled May out of the room, then she set her leg, while the girl was in a peaceful sleep.

Before Ash knew it, the Pokémon Center doors burst and Ash found, Brock and Max heading toward him.

"Ash!" They shouted in unison.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Ash asked.

"Well, Max here got tired so we had to take a break. Hey, where is May?" Brock asked.

"She twisted her ankle on the path, and Nurse Joy is setting it right now." Ash answered.

"Can we see her?" Max questioned.

"I don't know Nurse Joy just put her in a room, it could take awhile." Ash said looking down the corridor Nurse Joy had wheeled May down.

"Don't worry young man, you can see her." Nurse Joy answered from behind.

"Oh Joy, I have told your sisters how much I love them, but it can't compare to…" Brock started.

"Will you ever learn Brock?" Max asked while tugging Brock away by the ear.

"Um… okay, anyways you can see your friend now." Nurse Joy said and walked off.

Ash headed down the corridor until he saw May. He opened the door and walked in. By the looks of it she had just woken up.

"See, I told you we would make it to the Pokémon Center." Ash said.

"Yes you did. Thank you Ash, you have done so much for me." May told him.

"Don't mention it." Ash said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**So that was the last part of this two-shot. This one was really, um… how do I put this tactfully, um… sappy, to romantic for my taste, but if you guys like it than it is a sure sign I am advancing as an author.**


End file.
